The Winter Solstice
by Rolvio
Summary: When a heat wave hits Jasper, Humphrey is greatly affected and is on the verge of death. However, when a mysterious wolf saves him, he starts having flashbacks of his life before he was part of Western Pack. Bent on finding what happened in the past, he travels alone to an abandoned den where he finds an deadly enemy.


Chapter 1

-The Mysterious Snow Storm-

Humphreys POV

All I could want was summer to be over; just the dying heat basically killed me on the inside and out. I just couldn't stand it at all. Most days I just sat inside my den panting and panting trying to cool myself down but to no avail. Kate begged me to get up and when I refused to she just told me it wasn't that bad. I always couldn't help but chuckle whenever she said that. She had a bright coat that didn't attract any heat but on the other hand, I had a black coat which attracted so much heat. The only time I left my den was to go to the moonlight howl with Kate or to eat, but before and after I jumped into the nearest body of water to try and cool off. I never was a huge fan of the term heat and I would never feel it unless it was either summer or I was by Kate.

I had suffered many heat strokes and almost always was dehydrated, but this wasn't the worst of my problems. Because of my heat strokes and dehydration, Kate was always with me to make sure I was ok but it didn't help at all. I didn't want to tell her in fear the words would hurt her so I forced myself through it. I paid the price harshly as the heat strokes started to get much worse. I was constantly vomiting anything I ate and drank which added to the dehydration. I lost consciousness every hour after I had woken up from the previous coma.

I was suffering and sometimes I had wished that death would just take me over but I couldn't give up. I still had family here and I couldn't lose them. Kate, my pups, Garth, Lilly, Winston, Salty, Mooch, Shakey, and yes… even Eve. I suffered every second I was awake with a crushing headache, cotton mouth, scorching dry throat, and constant vomiting. Eve and Oro** (pack healer in training) **tried their best to help me and ease the pain but couldn't do much with leaves and tree sap. Water was useless because if I tried to either drink it or douse myself in it, it just heated up and heated me up with it. It got so bad to the point where Eve started to give up on me. Once this happened Oro and everyone else started to give up as well. Kate on the other hand wouldn't, she always was by me and took the best care of me. Whenever I was asleep I could hear her voice calming me and easing the pain with gentle songs. This renewed my strength every time I heard her song. However, Kate soon stopped caring for herself correctly and got really sick herself. Without her care, I soon began to lose hope and started to give into death. On the night of the second week and fourth day without her care I was left alone in my cave while my current care taker, Oro, was fetching some more water in attempt to sooth me a little bit. There I was visited by a bright white light. I laughed and thought my time has come however, I was wrong. That bright light almost took me away from this current world but something else replaced it. A dark blue light then replaced it and that was all I could remember. Slowly, both lights began to fade and my vision came back.

What I saw gave me the worst headache I had ever had. A blue female wolf with a gray underbelly was standing in front of me while staring at me with icy blue eyes. Her legs were covered with what seemed like frost and emitted a light shroud of white mist. We stayed there for a good 5 minutes until she walked over to me until her body basically stood over me. She then smiled and lifted her paw and lightly tapped my forehead and my dehydrated body quickly began to cool off and my throat began to soak up all the saliva that had came back into my throat. The vomiting stopped as well as the headaches. My body went from a raging inferno to a calm and cool state. I smiled at this sudden relief and looked back at her which she returned with her own smile. Regaining my ability to speak again, I showed my gratitude.

"Thank you." I said feeling the first words escape my throat after what seemed like forever.

"You're welcome." She said with an angelic voice, "I couldn't take seeing you in pain anymore."

I was curious on how she knew my name and knew how I was suffering. I had never seen this wolf before and somehow she managed to heal me with just a tap on the head. On the other hand, a whole pack was trying anything that would have a chance at healing me but could never accomplish it.

She seemed to realize that I was curious about who she was and introduced herself.

"My names Burma by the way." She said extending her paw. I gladly took it and shook.

"Humphrey."

"I already am aware of your name. You don't need to trouble yourself."

"Oh," I said still curious on how she knew me. "Could you enlighten me on how you know me when I haven't seen or heard of you before?"

Her smile faded a little bit. "Like I said, you don't need to trouble yourself. You need to regain your strength." With that she turned and walked to the exit of the den. But before she exited she looked back at me with another smile. "The answers will soon come to you soon. For now you must rest."

With that said she exited the den and continued on until the forest hid her from my sight. As that happened my eyes began to become heavy and my body became weak again. Unable to resist, I slowly began to drift into sleep.

I woke after what felt like two minutes to a sight that I hadn't expect to see, especially in summer.

Snow.

**Hey readers, Rolvio here. Finally typing this chapter on my computer for once and it feels great! It has been like a month I guess since I posted my last chapter on Mixed Emotions. I lost my motivation on it I guess right after I hit a wall that blocked me from tying the second chapter to the rest of the story. For those who were wondering when either "Mixed Emotions" or "Is Love really worth it?" will be updated, the answer is sooner or later XD Sorry guys if that is frustrating to you. Well I guess it is goodbye for a little while again. Rolvio out!**


End file.
